Moments In Time
by CityofNo1Fans
Summary: Random One-shots centered around the lives of characters from the Sisters Grimm. There will be many pairings. This is for Irish Lass' Challenge. Rated T just in case.
1. I Love You Daddy

**HI GUYS!**

**This is my new Fanfiction story. I'm doing this for Irish Lass' Challenge. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Blue. Dazzling, piercing blue.

That's all Charming could think of as he looked into the eyes of the newborn baby he was holding in his arms. He held her gently, as if she was a fragile ornament, but tightly enough, that anyone could tell how important she was to him.

She looked just like her mother.

Smiling shakily, he turned back to his wife.

"She's beautiful"

Snow was tired, but still managed a wide smile.

" Well, she's got your genes Mr Prince **Charming"**

"Thank you for implying that I am beautiful, but she looks more like you. She has your eyes. " Charming smirked back at her.

Snow replied snarkily.

"Let's hope she doesn't grow up arrogant and pompous like her **father**"

That shut him up.

The couple spent several minutes peacefully looking down at their baby, until Charming finally spoke.

"What shall we call her?"

"I was thinking we could name her Rose after Briar"

Charming didn't answer. He was looking at the little girl's eyes again. They were just so…blue.

"Azura" he whispered.

"What?"

"Azura can be her first name and Rose can be her middle name"

Snow thought for a moment and smiled happily.

"Azura Rose Charming it is, then"

They both looked down at their daughter thoughtfully.

"I want our child to be a brave warrior, who can fight for herself," Snow told her husband.

"I want her to be a beautiful, smart and strong woman; just like you" he replied with a smile.

Snow blushed as Charming kissed her cheek.

"Is she, is she really mine?" He asked her incredulously.

Snow laughed.

"No Charming, she's **ours**"

…

"No, no, no, no, no! What is this? I am way more handsome than that cartoon man!"

Snow suppressed her laughter, and tried to restrain her husband from knocking down their TV, which was playing _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._ She switched off the TV and returned to brushing her daughter's silky black hair.

"Sorry sweetie, but your father really doesn't like Disney movies with him in it"

"It's okay, Dadda!" the little girl exclaimed sweetly.

"What do you want to do then? We could read a story, or-"

"Sing! Sing! Like in Snow White!"

Snow smirked at her husband mischievously.

"Sweetie, Mummy has a sore throat so we'll get Daddy to sing, okay?"

"Okay! Sing Dadda, sing!"

Charming looked nervously at their daughter, before glaring at his wife.

"I'm not sure Azura. My throat is feeling very sore too-"

"Sing, sing, sing, sing!" the little girl started up a chant, which was quickly joined by her mother.

Charming signed. His daughter's toddler tantrum phase was really starting to wear him out.

"Okay, what should I sing?"

"Sing sleep song!"

The prince cleared his throat and began to croakily sing the Traditional lullaby, by Brahms. He hit all the wrong notes, and was off-pitch half the time.

When he finished the song, he proudly turned to look at his wife and little daughter.

There was a terribly awkward silence.

"What? It's been a long time since I last sang and I've never taken any singing lessons!" Charming burst out indignantly.

Snow was busy muffling her laughter with her hands, but Azura started giggling outright.

"Dadda is a bad singer!" she cried out, between her giggles.

When Snow joined her daughter's laughter, Charming huffed and exclaimed angrily.

"I'm not that bad!"

…

"Daddy, daddy! You're back!"

The little five-year old ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and crashed right into her father's legs.

Snow came running down the stairs after her hurriedly.

"Snow, you know you aren't supposed to run and exert yourself in your condition!"

"I know, I know!" she told her husband as she stroked her swollen belly, where Azura's little brother was growing.

"You should rest!" he called after his wife as she disappeared back up the staircase.

Charming turned to his daughter.

"Up,up" she requested, indicating for her father to pick her up.

He dropped his briefcase and lifted her up to his level.

Giggling, she reached up and took a fistful of Charming's carefully gelled hair, and started twisting it up.

"No, no, no! I just styled it this morning!" he cried out frettingly.

The prince gently put his daughter down and quickly turned to the mirror in the hallway, and began fixing his messed-up hair.

"Daddy, look"

He looked to her, slightly impatient.

Proudly, the little girl brought out a bundle of squashed dirty flowers she'd picked in a nearby garden.

"Look, I picked these for you!"

Charming kneeled down and gingerly took them from her. Soon after, he dropped the bundle with a gasp.

The flowers were…sticky.

"Don't you like them? I put some of your gooey hair stuff onto it to make it stick together"

He didn't have the heart to hurt his daughter's feelings so he leaned down and smiled at her.

"I love them Azura! Thank you very much"

She beamed up at him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome! I love you, daddy"

Charming felt a warm glow in his chest and smiled affectionately at his daughter.

With a rare gentleness, he brushed her hair off her forehead and hugged her back.

"I love you too, sweetheart"

**There you go. That's the first chapter. Charming was a little OCC, but overall, it was really fun to write and I thought it went well.**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	2. A Prank A Day Keeps The Boredom Away

**Hi everyone!**

**The New chapter is here. Just to avoid confusion, Puck and Sabrina have been dating for quite a while.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2- A Prank A Day Keeps The Boredom Away

When she heard footsteps pounding down the stairs, Sabrina quickly whirled around and plastered on a bright, cheerful smile.

"Hi, Puck!" she greeted happily.

Puck stared at her warily.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Sabrina laughed.

"Puck, you know I'm feeling more than okay today; especially after your special…question for me" she replied coyly, twirling around a ring she had borrowed from her mother.

"What-what question?" Puck stuttered.

Sabrina feigned hurt and shock and turned away to hide her uncontrollable smile.

"You don't remember proposing to me, a few weeks ago? Wouldn't you have noticed if I had a ring on?"

She sneaked a glance at the fairy, who was completely pale, looking ready to black out.

In all honesty, Puck had never seen the ring in his whole life.

"I proposed to you?"

"Sabrina sighed and wiped away her crocodile tears.

"If you can't remember, it's fine. I've already planned parts of the wedding but we can just call it off-"

Puck took one panicked look at her tears and quickly interjected.

"No, no, no! It's okay. I remember now."

Sabrina smirked and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Do you want to hear about what I've planned so far?"

Puck really couldn't care less but when he saw Sabrina's hopeful face, he gave in.

"Sure, why not?"

They sat down and Sabrina proceeded to talk Puck's ears off about the decorations, cake, caterers, reception, everything.

"Remember when we were discussing where we would hold our wedding?"

Puck stared at her, completely lost.

"Umm…when was this?"

Sabrina internally smirked at his confusion, but on the exterior, she gave him a disappointed face.

"We talked about this a few days ago"

Now Puck looked really confused.

"You don't remember?" Sabrina asked him.

"No! Of course I do! It just slipped my mind" he replied.

It was like he had forgotten everything that had happened in the past weeks.

Sabrina's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Oh, and Daphne and I were just checking out Wedding dresses online, but we think it's going to take ages to actually pick one. I want my dress to be beautiful, but not too stunning, you know?"

Puck just continued to stare at her, still completely confused.

Since when had Sabrina, his Sabrina ever been obsessed with fashion and girl stuff?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued to try and understand what Sabrina was talking about.

"Do you want to see it?" she asked.

"See what?" he replied nervously.

What was this?

The Trickster King never got nervous, never.

Sabrina laughed.

"See the wedding banner I was telling you about. It's amazing and it'll be perfect! It's not too complicated and beautiful but its simple and accurate enough to communicate the…real meaning"

Puck tried to read into the cryptic message Sabrina had just gave him.

Shrugging, he followed Sabrina out into the garden and watched as she ran inside.

After several long, uncomfortable minutes, she returned holding out a black blindfold.

Puck looked warily at her.

She rolled her eyes before answering.

"Relax, freakbaby. I want it to be a surprise"

He groaned but allowed her to wrap the blindfold around his head.

"Be right back!"

He groaned again and after another few moments of waiting tortue and loud shuffling, Sabrina untied his blindfold.

"You can look now!"

Puck squinted at the paper she was holding out at him.

Where was the banner?

The paper read, "**THIS IS FOR EVERY PRANK YOU HAVE EVER PULLED ON ME**"

Puck only had time to look at her questioningly before a bucket directly over his head that he had never noticed moments ago, spilled over, covering him from head to toe in a soapy, perfumey mixture.

He immediately recoiled at the smell and wiped the water out of his eyes, that were stinging.

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to make me blind? Where's the wedding banner?"

Sabrina was too busy holding her laughter in to answer. Instead, she pulled out her phone and took multiple pictures.

Puck was still extremely confused.

"Where's the wedding banner, you evil woman?"

Sabrina continued laughing but Daphne, who was walking by, heard him.

"What wedding banner? Wait, Wedding? Are you guys getting married?"

Realisation dawned on Puck's face as he turned murderously to Sabrina.

"I…am…going…to…KILL YOU!"

He felt something wet and sweet-smelling spray him straight in the face.

"Wha-? What is this?"

He looked up to see Sabrina take off down the lawn, brandishing a bottle of perfume.

"Get back here right now, Grimm!"

**I know, I know, I know! So OCC!**

**However, please review, review, review!**

**I love reading the reviews!**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	3. I Don't Feel So alone

**Hi guys!**

**This is the 3****rd**** chapter of Moments In Time. The prompt belongs to Irish Lass for her challenge. **

**Prompt- Daphne's Birthday Party**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3-

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

Sabrina groaned half-heartedly as she pushed herself up from her bed. She found herself face-to-face with a bouncing Daphne.

"Happy Birthday Daph. Why'd you wake me up at six?" she yawned as she checked her bedside clock.

"Don't be so droopy! Today is a very, very happy day"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and plonked back down onto her bed.

Waves of peaceful sleep began to roll gently over her and she could feel herself falling into a well-deserved sleep.

"Sabrina! Why are you going back to sleep?" Daphne cried.

Sabrina's eyes flew open and she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not getting out of bed" she told her sister stubbornly.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Sabrina Grimm, get out of bed right now"

Sabrina smirked.

"Make me"

Daphne eyed her sister mischievously.

"Puck, get in here!"

…

Half and hour and two rounds of shouting later, Sabrina plonked down into her seat grumpily, glaring at Puck and her sister.

"Lieblings, why are you awake so early?"

The trio turned to Relda, who was still in her nightcap.

"Blame it on the Marshmallow" Puck replied cheerily.

"Well, happy birthday liebling! I have invited everyone we know to a party tonight! Meanwhile, I have a special treat for you! I'm making glow-in-the-dark, hot Pink, Monkey Milk Pancakes!

Sabrina groaned to herself as Puck and Daphne whooped excitedly.

…

"I still don't get it. We don't have to do what you say" Sabrina told her sister, still sulking about the morning incident.

She, Puck, Red, Blue, Mustardseed and a bunch of their friends were sitting in an unruly circle.

"You have to do it because it's my birthday" pleaded Daphne.

Everyone relented reluctantly as Daphne explained (for the fifth time) how to play Truth or Dare.

"Is everyone clear on how to play?"

Sabrina jumped in, "I still think you're too young for this game"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "I'm fifteen now. I think that's old enough to play Truth or Dare"

They started the game.

The first few rounds were predictable and soon, Daphne started to feel a little bored.

When it was Sabrina's turn to spin the bottle, she pulled out a wand and enchanted the bottle to land on Puck. He looked warily at Sabrina.

"You wouldn't do anything too…too evil, would you? I mean, you wouldn't try to hurt your boyfriend or anything, right?"

Sabrina stared at him, before bursting into laughter.

"Who thought The Trickster King would be such a chicken?"

His jaw fell open and he stuttered, "I'm not a chicken. I'm the King of Truth or Dare"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Truth or Dare, freakbaby?"

Puck stuck his nose high into the air. "Dare, of course. Only chickens choose Truth"

Sabrina smirked.

"I dare you to answer my question truthfully. Why are you dating me?"

Puck stared at her, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Come again?"

Sabrina looked him in the eye.

"It's a simple question, Freakbaby"

Puck stuttered again. "it's because…umm…I like pulling pranks on you!"

Daphne cut in impatiently.

"It's called **Truth** or dare for a reason, Mr. I'm Not A Chicken"

Puck blanched. "Fine, but I'm going to whisper it in her ear so nobody else hears"

"Fine, whatever-" Sabrina started.

"No way, are you insane?" Daphne cried out.

Puck stood his ground. "I'm not saying it then"

Daphne relented and the entire group leaned in to hear what his answer would be.

Everyone watched as Puck whispered three words into Sabrina's ear.

She immediately blushed and whispered something back in his ear.

He pecked her on the cheek.

There was an awkward silence.

Suddenly, Mustardseed broke the silence, "Looks like **someone** just exchanged the L word"

…

The party was still in full swing.

Mustardseed looked around everywhere for Daphne, but he couldn't find her anywhere. She was always the life of the party. Where was she now?

He spotted a lone figure sitting at the front porch.

Frowning, he opened the door and saw that it was Daphne.

"Hey"

She looked up quickly, and moved over as he sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you in there?"

Daphne sighed.

"It's nothing. I just felt a little lonely in there"

Mustardseed stared at her incredulously.

"Lonely?"

She sighed again.

"There were so many people around me in there, but I just feel so…alone. Especially, when I see people like Puck and Sabrina who have each other."

She completely missed the look she was getting from Mustardseed, as she smoothed down the folds of her new dress, a gift from her mother.

She continued on.

"Wow, I feel so stupid. It's just…I sometimes feel like there's no one there for me. Do you know what I-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips.

Daphne was stunned at first, but slowly she wrapped her arms around Mustardseed's neck.

They pulled apart and Mustardseed smiled,

"Do you still feel so alone?"

Daphne smiled back before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Not so much now"

**Okay, it wasn't too great. There was a little bit of Puckabrina and Dapherseed.**

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**Review, review, review!**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	4. I'll See You Soon

**Hi guys,**

**This is for Irish Lass' Challenge. The Prompt completely belongs to her.**

**Prompt: Relda and Basil in any situation**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4-

Relda gave a resigned nod to the man sitting opposite her. "I think I'm ready. Let's start"

The man smiled reassuringly at her as he fiddled with his name badge that read **Hi I'm Scrooge.**

He took her hands and initiated the ceremony, with a chant.

Relda could feel the air around her grow thicker and thicker as the man continued chanting.

Eventually, he came to a close. "_I summon thee, Basil Grimm"_

Relda opened her eyes hesitantly and gasped.

Standing in front of her, looking like he had not aged a day since the…incident, was her husband; Basil.

Her eyes overbrimmed with tears as she reached out a hand. Her hand reached out but passed right through him.

"I'm sorry, Ms Grimm. He is merely a ghost, so physical touch is not possible" Scrooged told her apologetically.

Relda did not appear to hear him. "I'm sorry, but can you give us a minute?"

He smiled sadly. "Of course"

When the door was shut, Relda looked back at her husband's apparition.

"Basil. Is it really you?"

The man smiled at her gently. "In the flesh"

The woman couldn't take it any longer, and she broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry, about everything. You shouldn't have died!"

Basil smiled at her sadly. "It's okay. It was amazing, watching you with our grandchildren"

Relda smiled. "Puck, Sabrina and Daphne are rather entertaining to watch"

"The elder two are quite a handful, aren't they?"

The two of them laughed.

"Basil, I need to tell you something"

The man looked at her, concerned.

She took a deep breath and continued on. "The Editor is going to make us all Everafters. I- I can't do it. I want to be able to see you again, someday"

Basil watched her, as a tear escaped his eye.

"Say yes, Relda. You can live forever. Travel the world again. Be young and free and immortal"

The old woman looked up hurriedly. "No, I can't do any of that without you. I'm going to live a normal life, and join you when I'm ready"

Basil wanted to argue, but saw that her mind had already been made up.

Behind them, a smoky hand reached out and grasped around blindly.

Relda jumped up in alarm. "What was that?"

Basil sighed. "It looks like our time is over. My brethren are calling me"

Relda wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'll see you soon"

He smiled at her gently as he reached his hand out one more time. "I love you, Relda"

Their hands touched and for a brief moment, Relda could feel his hand in hers, like it had always been. Soft, comforting, warm, _alive._

And then that moment was gone.

Relda stared at the empty space in front of her.

"I love you too"

**How was it? I figured that since most people would do Basil and Relda getting married, and I've already done a Basil/ Relda meeting, I should do something a little more original.**

**Review, review, review!**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	5. Never Let You Go

**Hiii!**

**So instead of doing the Red/Blue one-shot I was planning on, I decided to do another Puckabrina one, because I couldn't just leave it at just the kiss.**

**Hope you guys like it! **

Chapter 5- I Thought you'd never ask

Puck POV-

"Wait…you want to ask Sabrina Grimm out?"

Brandon looked at me incredulously.

I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Umm…maybe?"

"Come on, dude. Admit that you want to ask her out"

I shuffled nervously.

"Okay…I want to ask her out. How do I do it?"

He thought for a few seconds.

"I think you should use a pick-up line"

"What the heck's a pick- up line?

Brandon suddenly looked really awkward.

"It's a –like- phrase you say to umm…pick up women"

I stared at him.

"Okay…so what do I say?"

"How about…My love for you is like diarrhoea…I just can't hold it in"

I checked his face to see if he was being serious.

He was.

I burst out laughing.

"That…was…the most terrible thing I have ever heard"

"Okay then…how about…do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

It didn't take me long to start laughing again.

"You are the worst pick-up lines person ever"

I looked nervously at Grimm.

She was talking to Luke.

Great…he's going to ask her out again.

Wait…if he's asking her out, then why is she crying?  
"Woah dude, your princess is crying, go be her knight in shining armour"

I gave Brandon one last weirdo look and I ran after her.

Sabrina POV-

Why is Puck's friend coming here again?

"Hey babe, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with-"

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I'm not in the mood to be dating anybody" I said pointedly.

"She's saving herself for someone else!" Arianna chirped in a helpful tone that was…unhelpful.

"Who, Puck? You're wasting your time. He's already got his eye on someone else and he told me he hated you. The only reason I'm asking you out is because I feel sorry for you. I mean, he thinks you're ugly and no one else would ever want to date you"

I stood up and slapped him across the cheek.

I ran to the bathroom because I didn't want anybody to see me looking weak and vulnerable.

Then, the fairyboy idiot came in.

"Grimm? Why are you crying?"

"Go away Puck. This is a girl's bathroom"

"Seriously, even though Luke's my friend, if he did anything to you, I'm going to kill hi-"

"Puck! It's okay. He didn't do anything."

He looked at me weirdly.

"No ones ever said anything so bad to you before that you'd feel the need to cry-"

I cut him off.

"Do you think I'm ugly?"

He signed, took my hands and pulled me up

"Grimm, you know you're not ugly. The only reason I say that is because…I don't want to admit how I really feel about you"

"And how do you really feel about me?"

He looked up with a shy smile that made me melt inside.

"I –don't make me say it again- I like you, okay? I really like you"

I smiled.

"I like you too fairyboy"

He leaned closer, and closer until his lips covered my lips in a gentle kiss that washed a sense of happiness and safety over me.

He buried his lips in my hair.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask, fairyboy"

**Now, the couple is officially dating! I want to include a couple of one-shots on their dates, but I might write some one-shots about the time before they started dating too. The next chapter will definitely about Red meeting Little Boy Blue.**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
